Different
by zutaratje
Summary: Stel je voor dat er in de Vuurnatie een speciaal meisje is, anders dan iedereen. En wat gebeurt er als ze nu eens uitvind wie haar ouders zijn en wie/wat ze is. Dit is het verhaal van Bloom, een meisje die anders is dan iedereen. Hfstk 2 upgeload. Enjoy!
1. Het groepje vrienden

****

Proloog

Aya was geen gewoon meisje. Nee, dat was ze zeker niet, ook al gedroeg ze zich zoals ieder meisje. Haar haarkleur was een vurige kleur, van het donkerste rood tot het lichtste oranje kon je erin herkennen. En haar ogen waren een saffierblauw, net zoals van de waterstam en toch had ze dan weer niet hun huidskleur. Ze was een specialiteit, vooral nadat men haar in een vuur vond en ze 'beschermd' werd door de vlammen.

De eerste naam die Aya had gekregen was Bloom, en dat was ook haar echte naam, maar toen ze rond vijf jaar als een slaaf naar het paleis werd gebracht werd haar naam in Aya veranderd.

Zo leefde ze nu al vijf jaar als een slaaf in het paleis, in het begin schrobde ze de vloeren en hielp ze in de keuken. Maar naarmate ze ouder werd kreeg ze andere taken, nu moest ze eetplateaus naar de eetzaal brengen, de boeken in de bibliotheek afstoffen, niet dat ze het leuk vond, maar ze was er nu eenmaal aan gewend. Het was of je taken uitvoeren of gestraft worden.

Ze was nooit met straffen in contact gekomen, maar ze had verhalen gehoord en ze had ook een paar keer gezien hoe slaven terug werden gebracht na een 'onderhandeling'. Die dingen wou ze nooit meer zien, en zelfs ook nooit ondervinden daarom deed ze dan ook wat er gevraagd werd.

Ze had vrienden onder de slaven en die hadden er niets op tegen dat ze zo anders was, nee, ze vonden het juist leuk. Als ze geen taken te doen hadden, dan konden ze uren naar haar haar kijken, het viel altijd anders en zo zag je iedere keer een ander 'vuur'. Sparky was dan ook haar bijnaam die ze had gekregen. Ze keken niet alleen naar haar haar, de meisjes probeerden verschillende haarstijlen die de jongens dan beoordeelden. Maar meestal droeg ze haar haar in een paardenstaart vanwege het werk.

Aya wist totaal niet wie haar ouders waren en van welke natie ze was, maar hier was dat totaal niet belangrijk, het enige dat belangrijk was was dat je je taken perfect deed zoals gevraagd werd.

**Hoofdstuk1: Het groepje vrienden**

Het gekletter van lepels op pannen wekte iedereen op, iedereen? Nee, Aya, Emerald, Ivy en Ivo waren al wakker. Iedere ochtend werd iedereen gewekt, maar na verloop van tijd was Aya altijd vlugger wakker geworden dan het oorverdovende gekletter.

"Wel, ik vraag me af wat we vandaag zouden moeten doen?" vroeg Ivy nadat Kurai en Tzen waren wakker geschrokken. "Hm, ja, maar wat het ook is we zullen het moeten doen." zei Aya die rechtstond om naar de nu al drukbezette badkamers te gaan. Emerald en Ivy volgden haar naar de meisjesbadkamer, terwijl Ivo, Kurai en Tzen naar de jongensbadkamer gingen.

Toen iedereen klaar was gingen ze allemaal terug naar de keuken en staken ze hun matjes weg om daarna te luisteren naar de takenverdeling voor vandaag. De stem van Minerva galmde door de grote keuken en iedereen zweeg. "Voor het opdienen deze ochtend; Tina, Solana, …, en tenslotte Emerald." Emerald trok een zuur gezicht, "Hé, bah. Opdienen." de anderen giechelden en luisterden dan weer verder. "Voor het schoonmaken van de kamers van de nobelen die geen persoonlijke slaaf of serveerder hebben; de familie Alanos; Ivy, de familie Kirios; Ivo, …, en omdat de slaaf van prins Zuko ziek is zal Aya zijn kamer opruimen." Ivy en Ivo keken naar Aya en Ivy begon, "Waarom zou ze jou naar de kamer van prins Zuko sturen, ik zou maar oppassen, om niet verbrand te worden." Aya lette er niet op en zei, "Ik hoorde dat de dochter van de familie Alanos het smijten van dolken heeft geleerd." Ivy zweeg meteen, als Mai echt nu al het smijten beheerde dan zou ze misschien het doelwit zijn.

Ivo en Ivy waren een tweeling, alhoewel Ivo een jongen was en Ivy een meisje zag je duidelijk gelijkenissen.

Minerva ging nog steeds verder met het opnoemen van namen en taken; Kurai moest helpen borden afwassen en Tzen moest helpen in de wasserij. "We zien elkaar ten laatste vanavond." Aya was altijd de optimist en al was ze niet de oudste van het groepje ze gedroeg zich zo en zorgde voor hen als het moeilijk was. Vijf antwoorden kreeg ze te horen voordat iedereen zijn weg op ging.

Aya wandelde door de gang die uitmondde in de paleishallen, daarna wandelde ze naar prins Zuko's kamer met een emmer, borstel, vod, water en zeep. Prins Zuko was net zoals haar nu ook tien jaar, maar ze had al vele keren gezien dat zijn zus van acht jaar hem zo op de zenuwen kon werken dat hij bijna huilend wegliep. De meeste tijd spendeerde hij bij zijn moeder.

Toen Aya aan de kamer van de jongste prins kwam, opende ze de deur na een klein klopje. Eenmaal binnen kon ze haar ogen niet geloven, moest ze dit echt opkuisen, ze zou zelfs morgen nog niet klaar zijn. Veren bedekten het bed en de vloer, blijkbaar had zijn zus de kussens op hem uitgeklopt.

Ze nam de tweede emmer en liep naar het bed, alle veren die nog gewoon vast neembaar waren zonder problemen nam ze eerst en stopte ze in de emmer. Daarna begon ze aan de kleinere veertjes. Toen het bed eindelijk gedaan was na zo'n twee uren opende de deur van de kamer. Aya keek op, twee kleine veertjes in haar rechterhand en een emmer veren in haar linkerhand, en zag dat het de kleine prins was, nou ja klein, hij was op zijn minst zes cm groter dan haar.

Zuko kwam binnen en zag dat niet zijn eigen slaaf de veren aan het opruimen was. "Waar is Tonia?" hij lette niet op haar haarkleur of oogkleur omdat hij haar al veel gezien had, maar nog nooit tegen had gesproken. "Ze – ze is ziek uwe hoogheid." altijd beleefd blijven, wat de situatie ook mocht zijn het kon je leven redden van een straf. Hij knikte en ging naar de badkamer, Aya zette de emmer neer en legde de lakens van het bed open. Daarna begon ze met de veren van de grond te rapen, hoelang zou ze hieraan bezig zijn, het bed had haar al twee uur gekost.

Toen Zuko uit de badkamer kwam had hij zijn trainingsbroek aan, geen T-shirt en Aya deed alsof ze het niet opmerkte. Maar de prins merkte wel op dat ze dit had gezien omdat er een lichte blos op haar wangen zichtbaar was. "Wat is je naam?" hij was niet echt geïnteresseerd, maar het kon geen kwaad om dit te weten. "Aya, uwe hoogheid." hij knikte en herhaalde de naam in zijn hoofd. "En wat was je echte naam?" Aya was lichtjes geschrokken, waarom wou een prins dat weten, was het niet haar verleden? Maar wat ze ook dacht ze beantwoorde beleefd, "Bloom was mijn echte naam." hij knikte opnieuw voor hij nog iets zei, een laatste ding voor hij ging gaan trainen. "Je hoeft alleen maar de veren op te ruimen, de rest kan morgen gedaan worden door Tonia, als ze weer beter is tenminste." Aya knikte en prins Zuko verliet de kamer.

Toen de deur sloot blies ze adem uit, ze wist niet hoelang ze die al ophield. Ijverig begon Aya met het oprapen van veren, als dit het enige was dat ze moest doen, dan had ze geluk ook al zou het toch een lange tijd duren voordat ze klaar was.

* * *

De stapel borden leek onmenselijk, hoeveel aten die nobelen van het paleis wel niet, dan herinnerde Kurai zich dat er meer dan één gang werd gegeten. Hij was van de Zuiderlijke waterstam en hierheen gebracht na een vuurnatie aanval. Zijn blauwe ogen waren azuurblauw, terwijl die van Aya een saffierblauw waren, zijn haar zat in een wolfstaart die alle waterstam krijgers droegen. Van het hele groepje had hij de donkerste huidskleur, Tzen was lichtjes gebruind sinds hij van het aarderijk was, maar niemand had een donkerdere huidskleur dan Kurai.

Zonder moed begon Kurai, de borden werden in meerdere spoelbakken afgespoeld en dan doorgegeven. Na een halve dag was de stapel al tot de helft afgewerkt, gelukkig dat de nobelen nooit middagmaal namen, terwijl de slaven dit wil deden. Anders zou die stapel weer aangevuld geweest zijn en dat zag hij niet zitten.

* * *

Tzen was niet echt een wastype, maar toch zat hij de kleren in de tob voor hem te schrobben op het ijzeren rooster. Er was één voordeel aan de wasserij, er werd veel gossip verteld en alles wat hij hoorde kon hij dan doorvertellen aan de anderen. Ze hoopten altijd dat er iemand in de wasserij zat, omdat er ook de gewone wasserijdames waren die altijd aanwezig waren en zij wisten alle nieuwtjes.

Zijn donkergroene ogen keken opzij naar de mand kleren die nog moest gedaan worden, tot hij iets zag in de mand wat hem interesseerde. Tzen nam de trainingshort uit de mand en zag dat er verscheidene rode vlekken op zaten, roder dan de stof zelf. Alsof er iemand gewond was en de short tegen zijn wonde had gehouden.

Iedereen zag dat Tzen blijkbaar iets interessant had gevonden en ze stopten met wassen en kwamen bij Tzen om de short ook te bekijken. "Dat is de trainingshort van prinses Azula." riep een vrouw achter hem en ook de anderen begonnen met instemmen. "Maar waarom hangt er dan bloed aan?" vroeg iemand anders en weer was er veel geroezemoes. Één van de wasserijvrouwen kwam naar voren en wist al waarom er bloed hing aan de trainingshort van de prinses. Iedereen zweeg, ze wilden allemaal weten wat er gebeurt was. Na een stilte van vijf minuten legde de vrouw het uit. "Prinses Azula had gisteren training en ze wou spreidzit proberen, het resultaat was dat haar maagdenvlies scheurde. Vandaar het bloed." overal werd er naar adem gesnakt en je kon op sommige plaatsen 'oh' horen. "En nu terug wassen." zei de vrouw op een gebiedende stem, ze nam de short uit Tzens handen.

Tzen was blij dat hij dat bloed niet moest afwassen, zeker niet als het vanuit haar jeweetwel kwam. De rest van de ochtend werd er gewassen en gegossipt, meestal over het spreidzitaccident. Daarna gingen ze naar de keuken om te eten en terug te keren.

* * *

Emerald droeg de zware plateau met het ontbijt op haar beide handen. Ze volgde de lijn met alle andere personen die ook moesten opdienen. Toen ze toekwamen in de eetzaal wandelde ze naar de tafel en plaatste ze de plateau voor prins Iroh, daarna ging ze tegen de muur staan samen met de anderen. Ze zou hier blijven staan tot iedereen klaar was met eten en daarna zouden ze de tafel schoonmaken en alles terugbrengen naar de keuken.

Hier blijven staan vond Emerald altijd een voordeel omdat je dan dingen kon horen die gezegd werden tijdens het ontbijt. Het opdienen was meer wat ze niet leuk vond.

Haar lichtgroene ogen keken door de zaal, en iedereen was er, zelfs vuurheer Azulon die normaal nooit ontbijt.

* * *

Ivy wandelde naar de kamer van de familie Alanos. Ze hoopte klaar te zijn voordat Mai klaar was met ontbijten, omdat de prinses, Mai en Ty Lee meestal naar één van hun kamers gingen, als het deze kamer was, dan was zij de pineut.

Ivy begon de kamer schoon te maken, veel had ze niet te doen omdat gisteren er grote orde was gemaakt in deze kamer. Ze moest alleen nog de bedden opmaken en de douche en het bad uitdrogen en ze was klaar. Gelukkig was ze dus snel klaar en uit de kamer voordat zelfs het ontbijt was beëindigd. Hopelijk hadden Aya en haar broer evenveel geluk.

Ivo opende de deur die hem binnenliet in de kamer van de familie Kirios. Hij bevroor in zijn stappen toen hij iemand hoorde hoesten, hij wachtte en hij hoorde het opnieuw. Ivo wandelde naar het geluid toe en zag één van de zes dochters van de familie Kirios ziek in bed liggen. Het was de oudste dochter, Wai Lee, dit kon hij zeggen omdat ze de grootste van alle zes de meisjes was.

Ivo besloot om terug te keren en de kamer op te ruimen voor ze doorhad dat hij hier was. Het was niet veel werk, de douche en het bad uitkuisen, de andere bedden opmaken en de kaders en muurtapijten afstoffen. Daarna verdween hij nog stiller dan hij was gekomen. Wai Lee had niets gemerkt van Ivo en toen hij uit de kamer kwam blies hij adem uit dat hij niet wist dat hij ze inhield.

* * *

Aya wist dat de anderen nu alvast aan het eten moesten zijn, de kamer lag zo vol met veren dat ze beter geen middagmaal nam als ze het wou afkrijgen voor de prins naar bed moest. En ze overdreef niet want het was nu al middag en ze zat nog niet aan de helft van de kamer.

'Waarom moet ik toch altijd de ergste kamers schoonmaken? De ene keer ligt het vol met veren, de andere keer moest er iemand overgeven op alle bedlakens en mocht ik ze dan ook nog naar de wasserij brengen, Emerald moest toen net de wasserij doen, ze heeft me dagen uitgelachen. En dan was er ook nog die keer dat ik een wit plakkerig spul op de beddenlakens van prins Ozai en prinses Ursa vond. En natuurlijk was het allerergste die keer dat ik de kamer van prins Lu Ten moest schoonmaken en de prins vond het net het gepaste moment om met een concubine het bed in te duiken. Resultaat ik MOEST die kamer schoonmaken terwijl hij aan het wel ja, jeweetwel aan het doen was.' Aya stopte met denken en begon weer ijverig veren op te rapen.

* * *

"Waar is Bloom?" vroeg Emerald, ook al had Bloom de naam Aya hier gekregen haar vrienden noemden haar soms bij haar echte naam. Iets waar ze dankbaar voor was, omdat dat het enigste was dat ze nog had van haar echte thuis, haar naam.

"Geen idee? Misschien heeft ze weer een probleem in de kamer." zei Tzen. Emerald lachte, "Ja, misschien moet ze weer de lakens vervangen." Kurai moest haar ondersteunen of ze lag in de grond van het lachen. "We wachten nog vijf minuten en dan schuiven we aan om te eten." zei Ivy. Na vijf minuten was het vuurharige meisje nog steeds niet te zien en dus schoven ze aan. "En ik moet straks die borden ook nog afdrogen, ik haat jullie." Klaagde Kurai, ze wisten dat hij altijd grappen maakte sinds dat in zijn bloed zat.

Ze zaten allemaal neer in hun hoek en starten met eten, "Tzen, iets nieuws opgevangen?" Vroeg Emerald, Tzen beantwoorde, "Tuurlijk em, de trainingshort van Azula zat onder het bloed." "Hé bah, ik was wel aan het eten." Zei Ivy. Emerald was al zo opgewonden als wat en vroeg verder. "Ze zou gisteren spreidzit geprobeerd hebben, resultaat; gebroken maagdenvlies." "Hé awtsch, dat moet pijn gedaan hebben." Zei Ivy snel, veel te snel om duidelijk op te vallen. "Zus, is er iets dat wij niet weten? Voor zover ik weet ben jij nog maagd, je bent tien jaar dus denk ik dat je nog maagd bent," verbeterde Ivo het laatste stuk en ging verder, "Waarom zou jij weten dat het pijn zou gedaan hebben?" Ivy antwoordde, "Ik heb vele verhalen gehoord dat het verliezen van het maagdenvlies altijd pijnlijk is." Tzen, Kurai en Emerald gaven haar een moest-ik-echt-niet-horen blik.

Ivo daarentegen boog voorover en nam de kin van zijn zus tussen zijn vingers en keek in haar ogen, de anderen keken nu geïnteresseerd. "Aha!" zei Ivo toen hij terugzat op zijn plaats, "Jij bent je maagdenvlies ook verloren, maar je bent wel nog een maagd is het niet zus?" Emerald keek naar Kurai en dan naar Tzen terwijl zij naar haar en elkaar keken, daarna draaiden ze zich allemaal naar Ivy. "Wat? Wat is er?" vroeg Ivy gepanikeerd toen ze zag dat ze allen naar haar keken.

"Geeft je broer gelijk Ivy?" vroegen ze allemaal gelijktijdig, behalve Ivo zelf natuurlijk. "Euhm, wel ik euh wel – ja." zei Ivy met gebogen hoofd, ze had al helemaal geen zin meer in haar eten. "Ivy, je bent geweldig!" zei Kurai en ze keek op, "Hoe bedoel je ik ben geweldig?" Tzen beantwoorde in Kurai's plaats, "Wel, als jij je maagdenvlies gebroken hebt dan moet je weten hoeveel bloedverlies daarmee gepaard gaat." "Ja – en?" ze snapte niet waar ze naar toe wilden. "Snap je het niet? Als het bloedverlies ernstig was dan moet ze enkele dagen in bed blijven om nieuw bloed te laten aanmaken. Als dat gebeurt dan zijn we veilig op Sakuradag." zei Emerald en nu snapte Ivy het. "Wel, het verliezen kan inderdaad gepaard gaan met veel bloedverlies, maar als je wilt weten hoeveel dan moet je het aan Tzen vragen. Hij is perslot van rekening degene die de trainingshort heeft gezien." "Zeg maar vastgehouden." kuchte Tzen.

"De helft was onder het bloed bedekt." zei de donkergroenogige jongen nadat ze allemaal naar hem keken. "Dan zal ze toch zeker vier dagen in bed moeten blijven, voor zover ik de paleishelers en bloedverliezen ken." stelde Ivy vast. "Yes!! Geen Azula op Sakuradag." schreeuwde Emerald het bijna uit. "Sparky moet hier ook van weten vind ik." zei Kurai. "Ja tuurlijk joh. Denk je nu echt dat we dat gaan verzwijgen. Oh! Wat een genot, ik verlang nu al." zei Tzen die zijn bord naast hem legde en zich achterover liet vallen zodat hij naar het plafond keek, zijn handen gekruist onder zijn hoofd.

* * *

Het einde van de dag naderde en dus ook het einde van het opkuisen in de kamer van prins Zuko, hij was een paar keer teruggekomen om terug in zijn normale kleren te veranderen of om een paar tekenbladen te halen voor zijn schetslessen. Schetsen was een deel dat hoorde bij zijn vechtopleiding. Aya bleef doorwerken tot ze alle veren had opgeraapt en in haar emmers had gestoken.

Ze was net klaar toen de prins binnenkwam om te gaan slapen, het moest rond elf uur zijn aangezien het banket meestal tot dit uur duurde. Ze legde de veertjes in de emmer en hof ze op om naar buiten te gaan, voor ze vertrok zei ze uit beleefdheid, "Heb een goede nachtrust uwe hoogheid." hij knikte en probeerde een geeuw te verbergen maar faalde miserabel.

Aya liep naar de containers en smeet de veren erin, de veren lagen nu naast het weggegooide voedsel. En dan te bedenken dat ze van de hele dag alleen maar water had gedronken en een appel had gegeten.

Ze liep naar de keuken en zag dat de laatste personen de borden opstapelden om daarna hun mat te nemen en te gaan slapen. "Hey Sparky, waar bleef je zolang? De kamers hadden gisteren nog een grote beurt gehad." Zei Emerald die het laatste bord op de veel te hoge stapel plaatste.

"Ja, maar iemand had de kamer een nieuwe look gegeven." zei het blauwogige meisje. "Hoezo?" vroeg Emerald nu nieuwsgierig terwijl ze naar de zijkamer wandelden om een matje te halen. "Het hele bed en de hele vloer lag bedekt onder de veren." Emerald liet haar matje vallen, "Dat meen je niet!"

"Toch wel, em. Ik denk dat Azula de kussens op zijn hoofd heeft uitgeklopt." Emerald hield haar handen voor haar mond om haar gelach te verstillen, het hielp echter niet veel. "Oh, ja." Emerald stopte met lachen en ging verder, "Azula zou haar maagdenvlies gebroken hebben, volgens Ivy zou ze toch vier dagen bedrust krijgen van de paleishelers. Dat betekent…" Aya sprong bijna in de lucht van vreugde en ging verder, "Dat Azula niet op het Sakurafeest aanwezig kan zijn. Want meestal waren wij de pineut, hé." Aya porde met haar elleboog in de bovenarm van het oudere meisje. "Helemaal juist." Emerald wreef over de plek waar Aya haar had gepord.

De meisjes namen hun matje en gingen naar de hoek waar de andere vier al lagen te slapen. Zoals altijd kon je door de hele keuken gesnurk horen, meestal van de oudere mannen, maar ze konden ertegen sinds ze het al lang gewoon waren.

* * *

's Ochtends vijf uur, Aya wordt wakker en kijkt om haar heen en ziet; Emerald die op haar rug slaapt en haar armen en benen die in een zeer onvrouwelijke positie lagen, Ivy en Ivo die in elkaars armen sliepen, Kurai die in zijn slaap de rekker uit zijn haar had gekregen en dus nu een verwilderde kop haar had en Tzen die in een bolletje lag gedraaid, met zijn duim in zijn mond.

Iedere ochtend zag Aya dit als ze wakker werd, nog een uur en het gekletter op pannen zou weer beginnen. "Morgen Bloom." zei Emerald die nu rechtop zat op haar matje en de slaap uit haar ogen wreef. "Goedemorgen, gedroomd over het Sakurafeest?" vroeg Aya. "Natuurlijk, als Azula nu nog een idee heeft om ons in de zak te zetten, dan weet ik het ook niet meer." Emerald geeuwde het laatste woord luidop en daardoor werden Ivy en Ivo wakker. "Hé, bah. Ik zeg het elke dag en toch word ik altijd wakker met jou armen rond mij." Ivy duwde haar broer van haar af en wreef over haar kleren om onzichtbaar stof eraf te vegen.

"Zeg heb je het al gehoord waarom Sparky er de hele dag heeft overgedaan om de kamer van Zuko schoon te maken?" zei Emerald enorm enthousiast. Dit pikte de interesse van Ivy en Ivo die nu rechtop zaten en zelfs vooroverbogen naar Emerald. "Nee, vertel." zeiden ze beiden gelijktijdig. "Wel," begon het lichtgroenogige meisje. "de kamer had blijkbaar een nieuwe toepassing gekregen; de vloer en het bed…" hier stopte Emerald en vervolgde toen, "zaten onder de veren." Emerald begon meteen opnieuw te lachen, zo stil mogelijk en Ivy plaatste haar hand voor haar mond om haar gegiechel te verstillen. Ook Ivo lag op zijn matje en hield zijn buik vast van het lachen.

"Dat is niet grappig, jongens asjeblieft." maar wat Aya ook zei, ze luisterden niet en bleven maar lachen. Ze haalde haar schouders op, welja als ze het nu zouden uitlachen, dan zou ze er vanavond niet meer aan herinnerd worden.

Toen het zes uur was, werden Kurai en Tzen uit hun slaap gehaald door de kletterende pannen. Na goedemorgen gezegd te hebben verdwenen de meisjes in de badkamer voor de meisjes en de jongens in de jongensbadkamer.

Minerva stond weer energiek vooraan en wachtte tot de laatste slaaf voor haar stond dan begon ze, "Voordat ik de taken afroep is er nog een mededeling." iedereen zweeg en opeens leek het alsof er niemand in de keuken stond, je kon zelfs geen schildmuis horen. "Prins Iroh en prins Lu Ten zullen hier niet meer zijn. We weten niet voor hoelang, ze gaan vechten in de oorlog tegen Ba Sing Se." hier en daar kon je 'oh' en 'ah' en nog wat anders horen, daarna was het weer stil. "En dan nu de taken voor vandaag; …" nadat alle taken werden gegeven zei Emerald, "Daarom zat de vuurheer gisteren aan de ontbijttafel en Lu Ten en Iroh niet meer aan de avondtafel." "Nee maar, ik wist niet dat je zo slim was em." zei Kurai plagend. "Hahaha, heel grappig Kurai." mokte het meisje.

Aya moest de wasserij doen samen met Emerald, Kurai en Ivo hadden borden te doen, Ivy moest opdienen en Tzen moest de kamer van de jongste prins doen.

* * *

"Dus, wat gaan we allemaal doen morgen?" vroeg Emerald aan Bloom, die naast haar zat en ijverig de shorts en broeken en andere kleren zat te schuren over het wasbord. "Op Sakuradag? We zullen wel zien zeker, trouwens ik weet iets dat jij niet weet." Emerald keek op naar Aya. "En wat weet jij dan wel wat ik niet weet Sparky?" als er iets is waar Emerald niet tegen kon dan was het iemand die iets wist dat zij niet wist. "Het gaat over jou en…" "En…" vroeg Emerald ongeduldig, Aya keek op. "Misschien moet ik het niet zeggen, iedereen heeft het al drie jaar verzwegen, we kunnen nog wel wat langer zwijgen." Ze nam een short en begon het weer ijverig te schrobben over het wasbord. "Wat?! Jullie weten al drie jaar iets over mij en iemand dat je niet wil zeggen en je hebt het mij nooit gezegd, dat vind ik gemeen Bloom." Emerald lette al niet meer op de rok die ze in haar handen had en ze wou een duw geven op de rechterarm van Aya, resultaat; de kletsnatte rok vloog op Aya's bovenarm en een deel kletste op haar gezicht. Emerald plaatste haar hand voor haar mond, "Oeps." "Em, nu ben je echt te ver gegaan." Aya nam de rok en het kletsnatte shirt dat ze net aan het wassen was en smeet de rok in Emeralds gezicht, daarna wrong ze het shirt uit boven Emeralds hoofd.

"Meisjes genoeg." zei één van de wasserijvrouwen. "Emerald begon." zei Aya vlug, maar Emerald ging in de tegenaanval. "Nee, als jij me gewoon had verteld wat ik wilde weten had ik nooit die rok per ongeluk over je geslaan." Aya wou nu ook tegengaan in Emeralds woorden, "Genoeg!" beide meisjes, stopten hun argumenten en zwegen. "Ik wil hier niets meer van horen, nog één woord van één van jullie twee en jullie blijven hier het langst van allemaal." schuldig keken ze allebei naar hun handen en toen de wasserijvrouw weer weg was, hervatten ze hun werk in alle stilte. Nou ja, alle stilte, naast hen hoorden ze iedereen praten over hun 'gevecht'.

* * *

**Emerald**

oogkleur: **lichtgroen**  
huidskleur: **lichte huidskleur**  
haarkleur: **kastanjebruin**  
geboorteplaats: **Aarderijk**  
haarstijl/lengte: **los, tot midweg de rug

* * *

**

A/n: dit was het eerste hoofdstuk plus proloog van Different. Ik hoop dat jullie het leuk vinden. Bijna weg naar de zee, jippie.


	2. zwarte Parel en de Robijn

'_Als je iets echt wil doen, vind je altijd een weg; als je iets niet wil doen, vind je altijd een excuus'._ Constance Baker Motley

* * *

**Hoofdstuk2: De zwarte Parel en de Robijn**

_Nou ja, alle stilte, naast hen hoorden ze iedereen praten over hun 'gevecht'.

* * *

_

Ivo was druk bezig de borden af te drogen, maar Kurai bleef maar klagen over het feit dat hij gisteren al borden had moeten doen en nu weer.

"Echt, waarom moeten ze mij altijd dubbel kiezen en dan nog wel voor de stomste karwijtjes." Kurai nam een bord dat een meisje hem gaf. "Weetje Kurai, stop met zagen over die borden, vertel me liever wanneer je het aan em zal vertellen. We houden het al drie jaar lang voor haar geheim. Dit zal niet lang meer duren, let op mijn woorden."

"Ja, ik weet het maar iedere keer als ik maar denk dat ik het haar moet zeggen blokkeer ik gewoon." Ivo zuchtte, was het nu echt zo moeilijk om te zeggen: 'ik hou van je.'? "Komaan, Kurai. Emerald heeft misschien ook gevoelens voor jou, waarom zeg je het haar niet op Sakuradag?" stelde Ivo voor. "Ja, misschien wel. Bedankt Ivo." Kurai gaf Ivo een schouderklopje nadat hij zijn afgedroogde bord had weggelegd op de afgewerkte stapel.

* * *

"Zwaaaar." klaagde Ivy. De plateau was al zwaar genoeg volgens haar, maar met het ontbijt erop, was het een marteling.

Wanneer ze de deur bereikte stapte ze erdoor en wandelde naar de ontbijttafel. Vreemd genoeg zaten prins Zuko en Mai niet aan de tafel, misschien kwamen ze later. Ivy plaatste de plateau voor prinses Ursa en ging dan naar haar plaats aan de muur.

Zelfs als de prins en het meisje er niet waren, toch werden de plateaus geplaatst. En Ivy vroeg haar af waar ze bleven, het was nooit de gewoonte van de prins om te laat te komen.

Toen het ontbijt al een kwartier bezig was kwamen prins Zuko en Mai de eetzaal binnen. En Ivy zag dat er een lichte blos op de prins zijn wangen zichtbaar was, ook zijn moeder had dit opgemerkt.

'Hm, wat zou er gebeurt zijn? Misschien heeft iemand het gezien? Misschien Emerald, ze weet bijna altijd alles.' Ivy bleef tegen de muur staan alsof ze niets gezien had en wachtte tot het ontbijt voorbij was.

* * *

Tzen wandelde met kuisgerief naar de kamer van prins Zuko. Toen hij aan de deur kwam hinderde het hem niet om eerst te kloppen. De prins zou toch aan de ontbijttafel zitten.

Tzen zwaaide de deur open en zag de prins vliegensvlug achteruitrekken. "Waarom stopte je?" vroeg Mai in een normale stem die totaal niet leek op haar altijd saaie en vervelende stem. Toen ze Zuko veelbetekenend naar de deur zag kijken begrijp ze waarom. Haar wangen kleurden een diep rood.

Toen Tzen de prins en Mai had zien kussen had hij zich meteen omgedraaid, 'Dat moest ik dus echt niet zien.' dacht hij. "Waarom stopte je?" hoorde hij Mai vragen, en hij maakte zich klaar voor de tegemoetkomende dolken. Maar ze kwamen niet, verbaast en deels bang draaide Tzen zich om.

Toen hij de twee rood aangelopen gezichten zag, liep Mai vlug langs hem heen. Toen Mai uit het zicht verdwenen was hoorde hij de prins roepen. "Heb je nooit geleerd te kloppen?!" "Ik… ik. Het spijt me, ik dacht dat u al aan de ontbijttafel zat." probeerde Tzen zich te verontschuldigen.

De prins wist dat de jongen gelijk had, maar toch wou hij hem hier niet ongestraft mee laten wegkomen. "Ik wil tegen deze avond van de vloer kunnen eten, dus ik zou maar beginnen schrobben als ik jou was." zei Zuko in een nog steeds boze stem, daarna liep de prins door de gang om Mai in te halen. Voordat de prins de kamer verliet kon hij nog een stille 'ja, uwe hoogheid' horen.

Tzen was blij dat de prins hem geen lichamelijke marteling als straf had gegeven, maar hoe kon hij weten dat de prins nog in zijn kamer zat, laat staan Mai stond te kussen.

Dus begon Tzen, vlug met het gewone en daarna met de vloer, hij beweerde er zelfs een glimlachend gezicht in te zien.

* * *

"Hey Em, wat is er gebeurt? Een bad genomen?" vroeg Kurai toen hij Emerald met druppend haar binnen zag komen. "Als je dat wil weten, dan wil ik eerst weten wat jullie al drie jaar geheim houden over mij en iemand anders." zei Emerald met haar armen gekruist. "Euh…" Kurai keek naar Ivo en Ivo keek terug naar Kurai. Dan draaide Kurai zich naar het meisje. "Hoe weet je dat wij al drie jaar iets verzwijgen." toen zag hij Bloom haar nerveus met haar vingers bezighouden. "Oh, nee hé. Sparky, ik vermoord je." voor Kurai nog maar bij Aya kon geraken kwam een arm tussen hen twee in. "En waarom zou je haar vermoorden, Kurai. Ik wil het nu weten." zei Emerald met de klemtoon op 'nu'.

"Welja, het zit zo. Ik – wel euh… ik. Oh, man!" zei Kurai terwijl hij op zijn voorhoofd sloeg. "Wel?!" snapte Emerald. Dan deed Kurai iets wat het hele groepje raar vond. Hij knielde op één been neer en nam Emeralds hand in zijn hand. "Ze hebben drie jaar een geheim bewaard, ik was gewoon te laf om het niet eerder te zeggen, maar Emerald; ik hou van je." Emeralds mond viel open en ze gaapte hem aan, net zoals het hele groepje. Wie had er gedacht dat Kurai het op zo'n manier zou zeggen als hij al nerveus kwam door alleen maar te denken het aan haar te moeten zeggen.

Kurai had zijn hoofd gebogen en verwachtte elk moment een uitbarsting, maar het kwam niet, in plaats daarvan trok Emerald hem recht en kuste hem. Kurai's ogen vlogen open en hij verstijfde, na enkele seconden ontvroor hij en reageerde hij op de kus, door zijn armen rond haar te draaien en de kus te verdiepen. Ze luisterden niet naar het gejoel van de bende. Toen de kus eindigde hapten ze naar de nodige adem.

"Ik had nooit gedacht dat je het nog maar zou durven zeggen, maar man, het was alsof je een huwelijksaanzoek ging doen." zei Ivo nadat de kus eindigde. "Emerald, ga je me nu nog vertellen waarom je haar druipnat is?" vroeg Kurai nu.

"Wel, Sparky en ik deden de was. En opeens zei ze dat ze iets wist dat ik niet wist, dus vroeg ik wat het was en Bloom zei dat jullie het al drie jaar geheim hielden, dus kon ik nog een tijdje wachten. Ik vergat dat ik een natte rok in mijn handen had en wou haar een tik op de arm geven. Het resultaat was dat er een deel in haar gezicht kletste en ze nam wraak door de rok op mijn gezicht te gooien en het shirt dat ze net aan het wassen was, geeft ze over mij uitgewrongen. Dat is waarom mijn haar nat is." dat laatste zei ze terwijl ze met een boze blik naar Aya keek, maar die deed alsof ze van niets wist.

"Nee maar, mijn engeltje heeft een duivelse aard in zich." toen Kurai dit zei lachten ze allemaal. Allemaal? Nee, Tzen was nog steeds de kamer van prins Zuko aan het schoonmaken.

"Laten we gaan eten, Tzen had genoeg tijd om hier al te zijn. Ik heb zo'n idee dat hij ook een bende mag opruimen." zei Bloom terwijl de anderen knikten en in de rij schoven om te eten.

* * *

"Pfff. Ik haat dit." Tzen zat met zijn knieën op de grond en zat met al zijn kracht op de vod te duwen zodat de prins vanavond van de vloer zou kunnen eten als hij dat zou willen tenminste.

"Waarom schrob je de vloer? Dat is eergisteren nog gedaan." Tzen sprong recht, hij had de deur niet horen opengaan. Hij draaide zich om en zag prinses Ursa staan. "Um, omdat prins Zuko me dat bevolen had." zei Tzen. "Wat heb je gedaan dat hij je met die straf zou opzadelen?" vroeg de prinses nu.

"Wel, ik dacht dat prins Zuko al aan het ontbijten was en dus opende ik de deur zonder te kloppen. Ik wist niet dat hij euhm… bezig was." Tzen friemelde nerveus met de vod die hij nog vast had. "En met wat was mijn zoon bezig?" vroeg Ursa. "Wel… hij was Mai aan het kussen, of juist omgekeerd ik weet het niet." de prinses maakte een knikje en zei, "Ik laat je nu maar, zodat je de vloer nog op tijd afkrijgt." Tzen boog toen en de prinses verliet de kamer.

De jongen smeet de vod op de vloer en zette zich weer neer om verder te schrobben. _'Waarom moest ik nu weer gewoon de kamer binnenlopen?'

* * *

_

"Mwaah" mompelde prins Zuko toen hij zich uitrekte, zijn armen boven zijn hoofd en zijn lippen vormden een kleine 'o'.

Na een paar minuten kroop hij uit bed en wandelde hij naar de badkamer om zich om te kleden. Na de douche deed hij zijn kleren aan en maakte een topknot in zijn haar.

Nadat hij de badkamer verliet deed hij de gordijnen open om dan naar de eetzaal te gaan. Maar iemand had andere plannen voor hem.

De deur achter hem opende en hij draaide zich om. "Mai." zei hij op een deels fluisterende manier. Hij had haar altijd aantrekkelijk gevonden, maar haar emotieloze leven liet hem er anders over denken.

Mai sloot de deur en draaide haar om, een verleidelijke blik kruiste haar gezicht. Zuko slikte, wat was het dat ze wou van hem? Op die vraag vond hij vlug genoeg een antwoord.

Het meisje liep over naar hem en voor hij nog maar iets kon doen kuste ze hem stoutmoedig. De prins stond verlamd op zijn plaats, het duurde een tijdje voor zijn geheugen één en één samenbracht. Hij probeerde weg te trekken, maar zijn ledematen wilden niet bewegen. een kreun passeerde zijn lippen toen Mai de kus begon te verdiepen.

Toen ze haar tong over zijn lippen liet glijden, kreeg hij eindelijk weer gevoel over zijn ledematen en trok hij weg. "Mai? Wat?" zijn stem klonk schor.

Het meisje zuchtte en sprak toen, haar verveelde blik zat weer op haar gezicht, "Zuko, ik… Is het ooit in je opgekomen dat ik een interesse in je heb?" riep ze net niet luid genoeg.

"Wat? Maar Mai, ik…" Zuko's mond hing halfopen, het meisje draaide haar om, "Ik wist het, je voelt gewoon niets voor me." Mai maakte aanstalten om weg te lopen, maar een hand klemde rond haar linkerbovenarm. "DAT heb ik niet gezegd." en voor ze het wist sloten zijn lippen over de hare.

Het was puur elektriserend, het was ongewoon, het was perfect.

Tot op een bepaald moment de prins zijn deur hoorde open gaan. Hij trok meteen weg, Mai's ogen flikkerden open en ze vroeg met stem die zo ongewoon was van haar normale stem, "Waarom stopte je?"

Veelbetekenend keek hij naar de deur en toen het meisje haar omdraaide en de slaaf zag staan flitste ze een tomaatrood gezicht. Niet veel later draaide de slaaf zich voorzichtig om, alsof hij elk moment kon opgegeten worden.

Ze liep voorbij hem de gang in op weg naar de eetzaal. Ze hoorde nog vaag Zuko schreeuwen "Heb je nooit geleerd te kloppen?!"

* * *

Zuko liep door de gang en probeerde Mai in te halen, hij wist dat ze zo ongeveer naar de eetzaal zou lopen dus volgde hij die route.

"Mai! Wacht!" riep hij toen hij haar zag. Ze vertraagde en liet hem naast haar wandelen. "Weet je, misschien moet je de volgende keer de deur sluiten." offerde hij. Ze giechelde en knikte.

Toen kwamen ze aan de deuren van de eetzaal en gingen binnen. Zuko kon iedereen naar hem zien kijken, Azula die een gefronste blik in haar ogen had, zijn moeder die hem verdacht aankeek, zijn vader die blijkbaar niet al te blij was dat hij te laat was en alle anderen, ook de slaven bij de muur.

Vlug liepen ze naar hun plaats en begonnen hun ontbijt in alle stilte. "Waarom zie je zo rood?" vroeg Ty Lee aan Mai die naast haar zat. Als Zuko dacht dat hij er niet roder uit kon zien, was hij verkeerd bewezen, want toen hij die woorden hoorde werd hij zo rood alsof er liters bloed over zijn gezicht waren gegoten.

Nog nooit was hij zo beschaamd geweest als nu.

* * *

"Moet ik nu echt naar mijn bed?" vroeg Azula verveeld aan haar moeder. "Ja schat, je hebt de paleishelers gehoord. Ga nu maar naar bed." Ursa duwde haar dochter voorzichtig naar haar kamers.

Ze haatte dit echt, nog drie dagen bedrust en dan was er ook nog het Sakurafeest. Nu zou ze haar geliefde slaafjes niet kunnen pesten. Tenzij ze natuurlijk op één of andere manier hen hier kon houden.

Azula was altijd al het meeste vergeleken met haar vader, ze had zijn gruwelijkheid en venijn in zich, alleen was zij nog veel erger dan haar vader. Ze vond haar broer maar nutteloos, het enige dat hij deed was stuntelen in zijn vuursturen en altijd bij zijn moeder wandelen. Ze was ervan overtuigd dat ze beter af was zonder hem.

Zeker als zij zelf ooit de troon zou willen krijgen. Maar wat er daarnet gebeurde intrigeerde haar. Haar broer was anders nooit te laat en toen ze hem en Mai de eetzaal zag binnenkomen wist ze meteen dat ze haar lieve Zuzu binnenkort eens zou moeten spreken.

Maar eerst een plan om die slaven hier te houden, vooral die roodharige.

Aya had Azula altijd vaag aan iets doen denken, maar ze had er haar vingers nooit op gekregen wat het ook zou zijn. Het meisje toonde veel overeenkomsten met vuur vond Azula, haar haarkleur, gedrag, innerlijke passie voor dingen, reacties en haar wil om te leven. Azula wist dat het meisje, mocht Aya ooit de kans krijgen natuurlijk, een zeer vernietigingsvol persoon kon zijn.

Maar toch had ze geen vuursturen in haar, en dat bleef Azula verder puzzelen over het meisje.

Toen de jongste prinses aan haar kamerdeuren kwam, opende ze de deur en ging verveeld weer naar bed. Ze zou wel een manier vinden om ze binnen te houden.

* * *

"Ik hoop dat jij niet nog meer geheimen verbergt Bloom. Want je hoort me, ik zal er achter komen, of je het nu wilt of niet." zei Emerald, met een overtuigingsvolle blik

"Ik zweer het em, als ik nu nog een geheim verberg mag ik ter plekke neervallen" Aya waste ijverig verder. Morgen zou het Sakurafeest daar zijn en ze had er al echt zin in. "Ik hoop het voor jou." ook Emerald bleef verder werken terwijl ze aan het Sakurafeest dacht.

* * *

Het Sakurafeest was een traditie die elk jaar gebeurde rond de tijd dat de Sakurabomen (Japanse kerselaars) in bloei kwamen.

Dan zouden de straten gevuld zijn met kinderen, vuurwerk en vele mensen. Iedereen had op deze dag vrij, ook de slaven. Zij mochten dan ook op straat rondlopen en van het Sakurafeest genieten. Meefeesten, drinken, aan spelen meedoen, kortom wat hun hartje maar begeerde.

Sinds prinses Azula 6 jaar was geweest had ze altijd een manier gevonden om haar favoriete slaven in het paleis te houden. De Koninklijke familie deed namelijk niet mee aan het feest. Vuurheer Azulon vond het een schande dat de Koninklijke bloedlijn zich tussen het gewone volk zou begeven, dus bleef Azula altijd achter en hield ze haar 6 geliefkoosde slaafjes in het paleis door hen voortdurend rond te commanderen.

De eerste keer dat haar vader dit had gezien had hij haar de dag daarna gefeliciteerd, maar hij had niet geweten dat de slaven in kwestie achter zijn rug hun tong hadden uitgestoken. Een kinderlijk gedrag, maar dat waren ze dan ook.

"Pff, wat een blaaskaak. Het zou me niets verbazen als hij haar nog een cadeau had gegeven ook." had Emerald nijdig gezegd. Ze was toen 9 jaar geweest en de tienjarige Kurai had vlug zijn hand voor haar mond moeten houden opdat Ozai hen niet zou horen.

* * *

"Eindelijk klaar." Tzen zuchtte van opluchting en smeet de vod in de emmer en verdween dan uit de kamer van de prins. Nooit zou hij nog eens de fout maken om niet te kloppen.

Hij kwam de keuken binnen en ging op de grond gaan zitten bij Ivo en Kurai. "Hey Tzen, wat nam je zolang?" vroeg Kurai toen hij Tzen had gezien. "Dat wil je niet weten, ik heb de hele vloer moeten boenen." Dit pikte natuurlijk de interesse van de anderen, "Tzen, waarom strafte hij je? Ivy zei al dat Zuko en Mai te laat waren voor het eten, en volgens mij weet jij perfect waarom." Ivo wou het echt wel weten.

Tzen zuchtte en zei toen, "Wel laat ik het zo zeggen, de zwarte parel en de robijn hebben elkaar ontmoet." Kurai en Ivo gaven een vragende blik, en toen vroeg Kurai, "Wat bedoel je met 'de zwarte parel' en 'de robijn'?". Toen schoot het Ivo opeens binnen, "Wacht ik denk dat ik het heb; de robijn is de prins en de zwarte parel is Mai? Met andere woorden Tzen heeft ze zien kussen."

Kurai's mond viel open, "Dat meen je niet, Tzen heb je ze echt zien kussen? Dat verklaard waarom Zuko je de vloer liet schrobben, omdat je gewoon de kamer binnenviel terwijl ze aan het kussen waren. Komaan Tzen, als ze niet hebben gekust dan moet je ons zeggen wat er wel gebeurd is." zat Kurai te ratelen. Tzen kon alleen maar bevestigend knikken, en Ivo vroeg toen, "Tzen wie kuste wie?" Tzens hoofd schoot omhoog om te kijken in Ivo's ogen.

"Zeg jongens, dat weten jullie toch al, ik kuste Kurai." zei Emerald toen ze samen met Bloom de kamer binnenkwam. Hun wasbeurt zat erop, en ze hadden niet echt gossip gehoord.

"Nee, daar gaat het niet over em, het gaat over het feit dat Zuko en Mai gekust hebben. En nu willen wij weten wie wie kuste? Dus Tzen, kuste de robijn de zwarte parel of omgekeerd?" zei Kurai. Emeralds mond had open gevallen toen ze het stukje '_dat Zuko en Mai gekust hebben._' had gehoord, maar Aya was meer geïnteresseerd in 'de zwarte parel' en 'de robijn'.

"Zeg jongens, wat bedoelen jullie met de zwarte parel en de robijn?" nu keek Emerald ook op. Ja wat bedoelden ze nu echt met de zwarte parel en de robijn? Ze zou het snel weten. Opeens zakte Aya in de grond met haar handen op haar oren, knielend op haar benen. Ze draaiden zich allemaal om en keken naar het meisje. "Bloom, wat is er?" vroeg Emerald. Maar Aya schudde haar hoofd en toen ze opkeek en haar ogen opende zagen ze allemaal dat haar saffierblauwe ogen opeens een blazend topaas waren.

Verschrikt sprongen ze allemaal achteruit, "Wat, wat is dat?" Riep Tzen in volle schrik. De hele keuken keek nu naar het schouwspel, Minerva liep naar Aya en draaide het meisje om. Toen ze de topaaskleurige ogen zag, sprong ze achteruit en slaakte net geen kreet. Nu wou iedereen zien wat er gaande was met Aya, als zelfs Minerva bang was.

Minerva had dit nog nooit meegemaakt, en de ogen, die topaaskleurige ogen schitterden nog feller dan die van de Koninklijke bloedlijn. Het meest rare was haar pupil, het zwarte rondje omgeven door topaas was een dunne rechtopstaande ovaal geworden.

Het teken in Aya's nek, een hartje met vleugeltjes, was beginnen gloeien, de normale koperkleurige figuur was nu een blazend rood geworden, en de kamer werd lichtjes roder vanwege de gloed. Niemand wist wat te doen toen ze dit zagen.

Opeens slaakte Aya een kreet, dat klonk als een oorverdovend gebrul. Uit het niets schoot er lava uit de grond, juist op de plaats waar Aya stond en ze werd erdoor omringd. Iedereen was zo ver mogelijk van de lava gelopen, maar de gesmolten aarde liep niet door de kamer, het bleef alleen naar het plafond toe spuiten. En Aya was niet meer te zien, ze was volledig verdwenen in de kolkende spiraal van lava.

Alle ogen waren gericht op dat zo ongewone schouwspel, na een tijdje keerde de lava terug in de grond, er bleef zelfs geen spoor achter van de kapotte vloer, alsof de vloer nooit was doorboord geweest door lava. Toen de lava weg was viel Aya neer op de grond, het teken in haar nek gloeide niet meer.

Minerva liep naar haar toe en hof haar lichtjes bij de armen op, toen het meisje haar ogen weer opende waren ze weer saffierblauw. Aya's hand ging naar haar hoofd dat nog lichtjes tintelde. "Wat – wat is er gebeurd?" vroeg ze met een stille stem. "Dat kunnen we niet exact zeggen, maar ik hoop dat dit nooit meer gebeurd." zei Minerva, toen liet ze Aya weer los, het meisje zat recht en keek toen rond, iedereen keek haar met verwonderde en bange ogen aan.

'Waarom kijken ze zo naar me, en wat is er nu echt gebeurd? Het laatste dat ik me herinner is dat ik in de grond zakte omdat ik een oorverdovend gebrul in mijn hoofd hoorde.' En toen kwam alles opeens teruggeschoten in haar hoofd, haar topaaskleurige ogen, de ovale pupil, het gebrul en de lava.

En toen hoorde ze iets, iets dat ze nooit had gehoord, een stem met een lichte grom die iets zei. Ze probeerde het te verstaan en te weten waar het vandaan kwam. "**Mijn dochter, waar is mijn dochter? Mag niet buiten komen, te gevaarlijk, wil mijn dochter.**" en toen verdween de stem weer.

Aya wist niet wat ze van die woorden moest maken, en keek rond. Ze zag dat niemand die stem blijkbaar had gehoord, waarom zij wel en waarom leefde ze nog nadat ze uit de lava kwam?

Alles was zo vaag, het enige wat ze zich herinnerde was Emerald die naar haar toekwam voor ze buiten bewustzijn viel.

* * *

"Hé hoorde je dat ook?" vroeg Zuko, hij zat aan de eettafel. En hij dacht dat hij net iets hoorde, een soort gebrul, maar hij was niet zeker.

"Wat hoorde je dan Zuzu?" vroeg zijn zusje plagerig. Zuko keek haar aan en bedacht dat als hij het zou zeggen ze hem zou uitlachen dus zei hij, "Niets, laat maar. Het is waarschijnlijk niet belangrijk." Azula keek hem verdacht aan en ging toen verder met eten.

Ivy en alle andere slaven of nobelen hadden niets gehoord van het gebrul, en wisten dus niets of van wat er gebeurde in de keuken. Alleen Zuko bleef denken wat dat had kunnen zijn, een gebrul dat uit het niets kwam, hoe vreemd het leek en hoe meer hij erover nadacht, begon hij te denken dat het zijn fantasie moest geweest zijn.

* * *

Alleen in de keuken wist men wat er gebeurd was. Zou Aya ooit uitvinden waarom alleen zij die stem kon horen, waarom ze opeens gebrul in haar hoofd hoorde en waarom ze in de lava terechtkwam en het ook nog overleefde.

* * *

**Ivy**

oogkleur: **bruin**  
huidskleur: **lichte huidskleur**  
haarkleur: **zwart**  
geboorteplaats: **Vuurnatie**  
haarstijl/lengte: **los, tot de schouders **

A/n: Ik weet dat het een tijdje heeft geduurd, maar ik heb enorm veel schoolwerk te doen en ik zat met een tijdelijke block in het schrijven. Maar dat is nu al voorbij. Oh en voor wie het nog niet gemerkt heeft, ik ben eventjes van mijn zutara-freacknes afgestapt, en maak dit verhaal Maiko. Enjoy en revieuw please.

* * *


End file.
